A continuing need exists in the casino gaming industry to provide new and exciting games to the playing public. A need exists in the casino gaming industry to create methods of playing features or bonus games, as often players are motivated to play slot machines to get into the bonuses themselves. A particular need exists to enhance game play with respect to the base game.
One known bonus feature is the “nudge” feature which is applied to slot type casino games. In its traditional form, the feature causes one or more slot reels to be nudged, i.e. moved upward or downward one or more stops, after the reels' initial stopping position in order to try to give players a better result than would have otherwise been achieved. Such nudging serves to improve a particular spin from one original result to a second final result.
While the traditional nudge feature adds some excitement to slot games, it would be desirable to introduce nudge functionality in new and exciting ways.